4/22
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلَا تَنْكِحُوا مَا نَكَحَ ءَابَاؤُكُمْ مِنَ النِّسَاءِ إِلَّا مَا قَدْ سَلَفَ إِنَّهُ كَانَ فَاحِشَةً وَمَقْتًا وَسَاءَ سَبِيلًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve la tenkihu ma nekeha abaüküm minen nisai illa ma kad selefv innehu kane fahışetev ve makta ve sae sebıla Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Babalarınızın nikahladığı kadınları almayın. Bu, ancak geçmiş bir adettir ve geçen, geçip gitmiştir. Şüphe yok ki bu, kötü bir şeydi, iğrenç bir adetti ve ne de kötü bir yolduyordamdı. Ali Bulaç Meali Kadınlardan babalarınızın nikahladıklarını nikahlamayın. Ancak (cahiliyede) geçen geçmiştir. Çünkü bu, 'çirkin bir hayasızlık' ve 'öfke duyulan bir iğrençliktir.' Ne kötü bir yoldu o!... Ahmet Varol Meali Geçmişte olanlar hariç, babalarınızın nikahlamış oldukları kadınları nikahlamayın. Şüphesiz bu, bir hayasızlık ve Allah'ın hışmını gerektiren bir işti. Ne kadar da kötü bir yoldu! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Geçmişte olanlar hariç, artık babalarınızın evlendiği kadınlarla evlenmeyin. Çünkü bu bir hayasızlık, öfke ve nefret gerektiren bir iştir. Bu ne kötü bir yoldur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Geçmişte olanlar hariç, artık babalarınızın evlendiği kadınlarla evlenmeyin. Çünkü bu bir hayâsızlık, öfke ve nefret gerektiren bir iştir. Bu, ne kötü bir yoldur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Geçmişte olanlar bir yana, babalarınızın evlendiği kadınlarla evlenmeyin; çünkü bu bir hayasızlıktır, iğrenç bir şeydir ve kötü bir yoldur. * Edip Yüksel Meali Babanızın evlenmiş bulunduğu kadınlarla artık evlenmeyin. Fakat geçmişte yaptığınız bu tip evlilikleri de bozmayın. O davranış büyük bir günahtır, iğrenç ve kötü bir yoldur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Cahiliye devrinde geçenler müstesna, babalarınızın nikahladığı kadınlarla evlenmeyiniz. Şüphe yok ki o, pek çirkindi, iğrenç idi, o ne fena bir âdetti. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir de babalarınızın nikâhı geçmiş kadınları nikâhlamayın, geçen geçti, şüphe yok ki o pek çirkindi, iğrenç idi, o ne fena âdetti Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve babalarınızın nikahlamış olduğu kadınlar ile evlenmeyiniz. Ancak geçen geçmiştir. Şüphe yok ki, o pek çirkindi ve menfurdu ve ne fena bir yoldu. Muhammed Esed Ve babalarınızın nikahlamış olduğu kadınlar ile evlenmeyiniz. Ancak geçen geçmiştir. Şüphe yok ki, o pek çirkindi ve menfurdu ve ne fena bir yoldu. Suat Yıldırım Daha önce geçen durum bir tarafa, bundan böyle babalarınızın nikâhladığı kadınları artık nikâhlamayın.Hiç şüphe yok ki bu, Allah'ın gazabına sebep olan bir hayasızlıktır. Ne iğrenç bir yoldur o! [6,151; 17,32] {KM, Tesniye 22,30; 27,30} * Süleyman Ateş Meali Geçmişte olanlar hariç, artık babalarınızın evlendiği kadınlarla evlenmeyin. Çünkü bu, edepsizliktir, (Allah'ın) hışm(ı)dır ve iğrenç bir yoldur. Şaban Piriş Meali Babalarınızın evlendiği kadınlarla evlenmeyin. Ancak geçmişte olanlar affedilmiştir. Bu, bir fuhuş ve iğrenç bir şeydir ve kötü bir yoldur. Ümit Şimşek Meali Babalarınızın nikâhladığı kadınlarla evlenmeyin—ancak geçmişte kalan müstesna. Zira o bir hayâsızlıktır, iğrenç birşeydir ve pek kötü bir yoldur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Geçmişte kalanlar hariç, babalarınızın nikâhlamış olduğu kadınlarla evlenmeyin. Böyle bir şey açık bir edepsizlik, nefret gerektiren bir kötülüktür. Çirkin bir yoldur bu. Yusuf Ali (English) And marry not women whom your fathers married,- except what is past: It was shameful and odious,- an abominable custom indeed.(530) * M. Pickthall (English) And marry not those women whom your fathers married, except what hath already happened (of that nature) in the past. Lo! it was ever lewdness and abomination, and an evil way. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri